Before our invention many augmented reality applications required that the augmented reality renderings be compiled into the software application and downloaded onto the user's device. This created large size applications and forced the consumer to download all the variations of renderings regardless if they were all needed by the user. Additionally, any time the renderings were updated it would require that the user download an updated version of the application. In applications where there were many renderings, trying to store all the variations in a single application often became impractical and could therefore limit the ingenuity of the application designers to trade functionality for trying to accommodate reduced application size limitations.
Other shortcomings included the inability to be able to collaborate with a remote agent so that the needs of the user could be understood and influence the operation of the application for the user's purpose. That is, understand of what the user needed, then tailor the augmented reality application to best suit the user's needs. As a result, often augmented reality applications became confusing to the user and/or did not meet the expectation, or needs of the user. This could lead to the user becoming disenfranchised with the application.
Another shortcoming can be the ability to dynamically form a customized augmented reality application and then save it for future access. In this regard, once an application is working to the user's liking, the ability to save the application, combining both the augmented reality renderings and the physical space imagery would be nice and enable the application to be shared and relied upon, at a later time, making it more useful to the user and those who may be working with the user, such as sales personal, contractors, decorators, repair personnel, and others.
For these reasons and shortcomings, as well as, for other reasons and shortcomings there is a long felt need for a user to be able to collaborate differently with a remote agent and have the remote agent assist in the selection of augmented reality renderings that can be placed, within the context of physical space imagery, creating a customized immersive augmented reality experiences that gives rise to the present invention.